What if
by wildgal
Summary: What if Raditz and Gine were alive what if Bardock got off planet plants and what if Goku was cured of amnesia? FIND OUT!
1. Goku's story

-Past-

It's been a few years since Goku married Chi Chi. Goku has been training with Chi Chi and Gohan, trying to get stronger. One day Goku and Gohan were training in the forest and working on their energy ball, when Gohan threw an energy ball at Goku thinking that he would dodge it. Goku tried dodging it but it was too late. Goku fell to the ground and started having seizures.

Chi Chi was just on her way to check on the boys. When she heard Gohan screaming. Chi Chi dropped everything and ran to find Goku and Gohan. When she got there she found Goku asleep and Gohan at his side. Chi Chi took Goku and ran to the nearest hospital with Gohan right behind her.

Doctor, will Goku be alright said Chi Chi holding Gohan with her tears slowly hitting the floor. Chi Chi, Goku has been in a coma for two months now I'm sorry to say this but I don't know what else we can do said the doctor trying to comfort Chi Chi. Chi Chi fell on the floor cried and screamed until an nurse came in yell. He's awake…Mrs. Chi Chi…he's awake said the nurse running to Chi Chi.

Goku my dear Goku hold on I'm com...ing screamed Chi Chi as she ran to Goku's room. Hey…mom wait for yelled Gohan trying to catch up to Chi Chi. Chi Chi opened the door to see Goku in confusion and dizzy. Goku are you…said Chi Chi running to Goku's side. Chi..Chi is that you said Goku falling asleep in Chi Chi's lap. Doctor will…said Chi Chi looked up at the doctor in tears. Mrs. Chi Chi your husband will be fine, just let him recover in the hospital for the next 3 days and he can go home.

-3 weeks and 3 days later-

Mom… yelled Gohan trying to get Chi Chi's attention. Yes Gohan, what is it? Dad is staring at the bathroom mirror again. Ok…I'll go snap him out of it. Chi Chi stomped her feet and yelled, GOKU!...SNAP OUT OF IT! while shaking Goku. Wha…what is going…uhh…Chi…Chi said Goku in confusion. Goku you were in a daze again. Oh…um…yeah…um sorry. Please Goku you've been acting weird since we got home from the hospital. YEAH SO…yelled Goku as he was getting into Chi Chi's face. You see, you're not bring yourself said Chi Chi. Mom… I need help with my pants yelled Gohan. Oh…I'll be there in just a minute said Chi Chi heading into Gohan's room. Come on you're alright…your alri…said Goku blacking out.

(Goku's vision)

Daddy…DAADDY! cried a 3 year old Kakarot screaming inside the space pod. My poor baby…oh Bardock can we both go together cried Gine as she was thinking of never being able to her son again. Gine, you know we can't do that, the scouters would detect us if we did. Don't you worry we will see our sons again, even Raditz said Bardock carrying the pod with his one hand and walking out of the city. Will we my love even Raditz cried Gine. Yes my love even Raditz said Bardock dropping the pod and setting the pod to auto pilot. Kakarot looked through the glass and cried for his mom and dad. He stared as the pod was taking off and the last words he heard was 'good bye my son and stay alive.'

(Goku remembers)

'Ahhhhh…what…is happen…ing' screamed Goku as he was waking up with a huge pain that was changing is body from the inside out. Goku screamed with the top his lungs as the pain was working from the inside out. As the pain attacked him, he started remembering his past. He then screamed even more when a huge pain attacked his back as his tail was emerging from his bum. As Goku was screaming, Chi Chi came in shocked to see Goku in the matter he was in. Chi Chi screamed and then Goku stand up to have his pain gone away and he had a grin on his face.

Chi Chi in confusion screamed at Goku saying 'You're fine, don't give me a heart attacked'. Goku looked at Chi Chi and flew straight up and broke the roof of his house and flew away.

-Present-

After two years, after Goku tried to destroy the Earth but, was no match for the military and was arrested. He is now being held at a classified prison in the Hexagon. Now did Goku get defeated or did he want to be arrested.

Find out what is to become of Goku and his family next time!


	2. Bardock's Story

What if….

By Wildgal

-Planet Plant-

Kakarot, my son we will meet again I promise you said Barbock being engulfed in the flames of planet Vageta. Ahhhhhhhh…Kaaakaaarrrot!

-The past (after the attack of chiller)-

My son… even if it takes 200 or 1000 years I will find you and your brother. We will bring our Sayian race back and start a new said Barbock heading into a nearby village. Hey big guy you don't seem to be from around here. Are you the welcome committee, or are you just here to bother me grunted Bardock. I'm the sheriff around here, they call me Sheriff Tom and you are? Bardock…just Bardock, said Bardock looking down with his eyes closed and crossing his arms. Alright then umm…Bardock, if you need rest there is a hotel where you can stay, just down the street, they provide meals as well. Umm… I don't… Don't worry it's on me said the sheriff walking away.

Bardock smirked while walking down the street thinking (these low level life forms have no idea of who I am). What a dump, they could have at least have a hospital said Barbock heading into the hotel. Waaitt…said the voice, hey you've dropped something. Bardock turned around and saw a little farm boy holding his scouter. Here…umm you drop this sir said the boy looking at Bardock. Thanks Bardock said under his breath with a grin. The boy stopped and stared Bardock and as soon as he looked up he started shaking and ran away.

Welcome to The Sha…you are trying patience now the sheriff said something about a free stay. Oh…um...you're Bardock oh yes, you have a 2 day free pass said the concierge handing Bardock the key. You may head into the bar for your dinner now said the concierge. Bardock turned and walked into the bar putting his keys in his pocket and sat down.

Hey…have you hear of the portal of time said a man talking to his friend. Bardock turned and started over hearing the conversion. I hear it can take you into a different time, the man said. Oh… I here that it can take you to a different place as well said the other. I hear it's near a cave nearby… Bardock stood there intreaged and started think of his ticket home.


	3. Raditz and Gine's Story

-Past-(Before Raditz died)

"Hey Raditz, get over here" yelled Vegeta eating his piece of meat. "What!" said Nappa. "Have you seen Raditz, he was supposed to be here by". Meanwhile Raditz was on planet XY to meet up with his mother. "Mom, how…how did you sur…vive?" said Raditz hugging his mother. "Well, I wanted to see Kakarot off, so after Bardock and I saved him. I told Bardock I needed to see an old friend that was on planet XY. So, I snuck into a pod and tried to follow him. "Said Gine embracing her son. " Mom…mom…MOOOM! I can't breathe."" Oh...um…sorry" said Gine, letting Raditz go. "I tell you what mom you really don't act like a Sayian."Said Raditz looking around. "I know that's why I don't concur planets anymore, that and Vegeta has been distinguished" said Gine. "Well I guess we can distinguished this planet next I guess" said Raditz looking at his mother. "Raditz I don't think it would be a good idea since there aren't much of our race left." Said Gine walking to the city of the humanoids. "Mom…why are we walking into that stupid city" said Raditz. "You will see Raditz you will see…" said Gine.

-In the city-

"What a pathetic city, don't they know they should be fearing us!" said Raditz grining his teeth while walking down the street. "This is not the best place to reveal ourselves." Said Gine looking into a window. "Mom…what is it?" said Raditz "Son… did you say you are going to visit Kakarot?" "Well yeah after I get a hold of Nappa and Vegeta on planet Cunning." "Well, before you do buy a C1." "Buy a clone!? MOM!?" "Son, I know that if you go see Kakarot he might or might not know you so please buy one just in case." " I know why I need one but ok."

Will Goku destroy or be friends with his family?

FIND OUT!


	4. Goku's friend

"Sargent...keep up the good." " Thank you General Brock. I'll report more news of the ape man when there is any." " Good on ya, Sargent Core." " Thank you sir." As General Brock left Sargent Core went down to floor B40 to see the ape man. As soon as he walked towards the door. He heard a noise coming from the cell. " Uhhh...that's 199, 200." " You alright Mr. Ape man that's a lot of push ups." Goku grinned as Sargent Core was talking to him. " Food is up" yelled the Cafeteria lady giving the food to Sergant Core. " Hey looks like your in for a treat r Ape man, you'll be getting some pizza for lunch. Hey, what's you favorite kind of food Mr. Ape man? asked Sargent Core giving the food to Goku. Hey...ummm if you want I can give you a cupcake for after dinner." " Do you even a life?" grunted Goku scarfing up his lunch. " Oh... yeah hold up mister Ape man here is sandwich" said Core handing him a sandwich from her lunch. " How old are you?" said Goku stuffing his face. " Excuse me?!" " How old are you" " Well um...I'm only 14 my dad works here so he decided to let me work here." " I only asked for your age?" grunted Goku. " I'm sorry did I say to much" shrugged Core. Hey, what's your name?" said Core as she was leaving. as Core was leaving Goku stopped and said "Kakarot" Core turned her head and said " What?!" " My name is Kakarot or some people rather call me Goku." " Oh...well my name is Core but my first name is Katty." said Katty smiling and walking out to the elevator.


End file.
